


Eren's Little Kink

by imhyperer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Contest, Crossdressing, Guitar Hero - Freeform, Holding, M/M, Omorashi, Peeping, Piss, Piss kink, Rough Sex, Skirts, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Vanilla, boyfriend shirt, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: Armin and Eren are having a holding contest. They torture each other so much that they give up at the same time.Later, Armin and Eren indulge each others fantasies.





	1. Friendly Competition

Eren and Armin had been friends for as long as anybody could remember; but it was times like this that made the blonde question just why the hell he was friends with the green eyed boy.  
Armin’s was going to be home alone, and despite being a sophomore in high school, he still was afraid of staying in his home with no one else there once it got dark; luckily for him, Eren and his mom were fine letting him stay over, and Mrs. Jaeger was a pro at making it sound more like she was afraid for Armin to be home alone then the latter. It was sunday night, little after 11, and the two boys were in Eren’s room playing Guitar Hero, the drums unoccupied as Mikasa had already went back to her room for the night. As they played the last few notes of Bulletproof Heart, Eren tossed his guitar aside, cheering seeing his and Armin’s score. Armin set his guitar down, though a bit gentler than the brunette, smiling and proud that he no longer sucked at the game. After a few seconds of Eren not selecting a new song like he usually tended to rush to do, Armin looked at his friend, only to see that Eren was intently staring at him. “Uh, what’s up Eren?” Armin questioned, automatically regretting it as a smirk spread across Eren’s face.  
“I have an idea,” Eren spoke, and Armin immediately wanted to roll his eyes.  
“Oh god no, Ere-”  
“Just hear me out-”  
“Eren, I swear to god-”  
“Just hear me out Armin!” Giving in, Armin crossed his arms, glaring at Eren but still listening to what he had to say. “Okay, so when was the last time you pissed?”  
Looking at the brunette confused, Armin thought before responding with, “Uh, I don’t know? Before we plugged in the PlayStation, why?”  
Eren’s smirk grew. “Alright, I went right after you got here, so for maybe an hour before you did.”  
“What does this have to do with anything?” The blonde questioned, not quite sure where this was going; with Eren though, he never really knew where anything was going.  
“So I was thinking, let’s have a little contest.”  
“Eren, what the fu-”  
“Armin, just hear me out!” Eren begged, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Armin’s shoulder. “We should see who can go the longest without peeing.”  
“Eren, a lady literally died that way.” Armin spoke in a monotone voice, done with his friend’s bullshit.  
“Who cares, we both know when to go ahead and piss, right? Come on Armin, I wanna see who can hold it longer.”  
After arguing about it for a few minutes, Armin, knowing Eren wasn’t going to give up once he had his mind set on something, finally gave in. Smirking, Eren reached for the two liter of coke he and Armin had been sharing, taking a large swig from it and passing it to the blonde. Bringing the plastic to his lips, Armin copied Eren’s actions, knowing he would end up regretting it.  
*****  
Waking up the next morning on Eren’s floor to the sound of his alarm, Armin could feel that he had to piss, but not too badly. Getting up, the tired boy groggily woke up his friend, shaking his shoulders. Green eyes slowly opened, Eren staring at the blonde for a few seconds before realizing that he was awake once again. “Come on Eren, we gotta go to school.” Armin reminded the brunette, who growled low in his throat, not wanting to get up, but quickly shaking off his blankets anyways.  
Assured that Eren wouldn’t go back to sleep, Armin fished out his clean clothes from his bag, turning his back as he pulled off his oversized t-shirt and putting on a nicer one for school. “You gotta piss?” Eren asks as Armin pulls off his pajama pants.  
Turning his head to face the other boy, Armin yawns before answering. “Yeah, you?  
Eren thinks for a moment, staring down at his abdomen before nodding. “Yeah, it’s not too bad though, just like, I know I’ve gotta piss, but that’s about it.” Armin turns back to his jeans, picking them up and stemming into them, pulling them up. But once they are half way around his thighs, he feels Eren’s cool body press against his back, hands pushing quickly against his abdomen, right where his bladder is; the blonde lets out a gasp of shock, arching his back to try to escape the pressure on his bladder, hands releasing his pants. Eren breaks out into a fit of laughter, letting go of the blonde, who pulls his pants all the way up before turning and glaring at the brunette, who is only in his boxers, one hand covering his mouth as he laughs at the smaller boy’s reaction. “That was fucking priceless!” he manages to get out after calming down a bit.  
Armin angrily approaches the almost naked teen, glaring up at him. “So, that’s how we’re gonna do this,is it? Playing dirty? Fine. You want dirty, then dirty it is.”  
All Eren can do is smirk down at the blonde, excited for this game.  
*****  
By the time they get to school, Armin is a little more conscious about his need to piss. It’s still not bad, but it’s definitely there. Upon getting to campus, Armin wants to shoot himself as Eren runs to a mending machine, buying two bottles of pop, handing one to Armin and opening the other for himself. Mikasa seems not to notice anything off about it, and Armin is too embarrassed to say anything that would let her in on it. “Oh, no thanks Eren, I’m good.” He casually tells the other boy, making eye contact that warns him Eren, fuck off right now.  
The brunette flashes Armin a hint of a smirk before feigning confusion. “Come on Armin, I insist.” Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Armin gives in, taking a small sip from the carbonated beverage. This is going to be a long day… he thinks as Eren flashes him a smile that is anything but innocent. 

By the time they get to lunch, Armin is fidgeting and uncomfortable. While in the cafeteria line, he finds the perfect opportunity to play dirty, “accidently” bumping into the older boy’s abdomen. When Eren lets out a slight groan, Armin looks back at him with wide eyes, trying to appear as innocent as possible. “Oh my god, sorry Eren!” Eren simply glares back in response, and Armin finds it practically impossible to stop grinning as he pays for his lunch  
He pays for it in gym class though, where he is now squirming and trying not to cross his legs, knowing it would make it very obvious. Armin always had a tendency to wait until the locker room was mostly empty before changing into his clothes, and Eren was more than aware of this. So as the last few people left the locker room, Eren aproched Armin, sitting on the long bench beside him and asking, “Still gotta piss?” Armin simply nodded as he changed into his gym shorts, trying not to focus on how badly he needed to use the restroom that was only a few feet away. “I gotta go pretty badly too.” The older boy stated as Armin tugged off his shirt, setting it beside him. Taking the opportunity, Eren quickly pulled the blonde to the bench, pinning his arms above him with one hand and using the other to press hard against his slightly bulging bladder. “Right here, I can feel it.” Eren spoke with a grin as Armin tried to hold back any noise. Armin never thought he’d be more relieved to hear the gym teacher yelling for them to hurry out of the locker rooms to start class. But that wasn’t the end of it. Sure enough, to Armin’s dismay, they were playing football, and Eren, being the strong and athletic kid he was, was obviously a team captain, allowing the other team to have Armin. Whenever it could happen, Eren would tackle the blonde, making sure to press down on or put weight on his bladder, and towards the end of the period, Armin couldn’t help the little screams and squeaks that he made.  
By the time school ended, Armin was openly crossing his legs and occasionally reaching to hold his crotch in an attempt to hold it. Eren wasn’t too far from Armin’s disheveled state, pressing his thighs together every now and then and fidgeting nonstop. But as they went to walk back to Eren’s house, Mikasa was not with Eren, and the brunette began walking in the opposite direction.  
“E-eren, where’s Mikasa?” The blonde asked, hurrying to keep up with the brunette.  
“I told her to go ahead and hear home without us. I thought we’d go to the park.”  
It took every fiber of Armin’s being not to scream at the top of his lungs in frustration. But Eren wasn’t being fair, so the blonde was determined to win. “Fine, let’s go.”  
It took a good ten minutes to get to the park, and Armin was now visibly shaking by this point, knowing if he didn’t get to a bathroom soon, he’d wet himself at any second. It didn’t take Eren long to notice, and this time, rather than teasing the blonde, he looked at his friend with genuine concern. “Armin, you good?” The blonde simply squeezed his eyes shut, bringing both hands to grip his crotch in an attempt to stop himself from having an accident, frantically shaking his head no. “Come on, I can’t hold it any more either.” And with that, Eren rushed, leading Armin with him to the restroom.  
“Oh shit.” the brunette cursed, realizing that the park restrooms were single stalls. Armin tried to slip in and lock the door, but Eren quickly followed.  
“E-eren, w-wait, I gotta go first!” Armin practically yelled with a very unsteady voice.  
“I’m sorry Armin, I-I can’t hold it anymore either.” Armin wanted to cry, and he could feel tears pricking in his eyes. “Come on, it’s no big deal, we can go together.” Violently shaking his head from side to side, Armin bent his legs, grip tightening on his crotch and letting out a few small cries. Eren, unable to hold it any longer, unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and releasing a harsh stream of piss into the urinal, moaning in relief.  
“Eren, please, I can’t!” Armin sobs. He hadn’t even been able to change his clothes in front of Eren until just recently, how the hell was he supposed to piss in front of him??  
“Armin,” Eren finally got out after his stream began to die down, looking to his friend with concern. “Don’t worry, you can piss in front of me, if you don’t hurry up-” but it was already too late. Armin’s eyes grew wide, mouth dropping open and a loud moan escaping him as he finally lost control, pissing himself. He quickly lets go of his grip on his crotch, sinking to his knees as he feels urine quickly flow out of him, the warm liquid soaking his pants at an alarming speed. He is unable to speak, unable to look away from the quickly spreading wet patch in his jeans. The whole world seems to slow down, and he can feel everything, the almost orgasmic pleasure of finally relieving himself, the warmth washing over his lap, the tears forming in his eyes, the embarrassment burning him alive, and Eren’s eyes burning into him as he watches.  
It feels like it lasts an eternity, and once it starts to slow and become less intense, Armin begins letting out more and more whimpers and gasps. Once he finishes emptying his bladder, he can feel the organ still spasming, trying to get whatever might possibly be left out, and the feeling is so intense that Armin lets out the loudest, sluttiest moan he thinks he has ever made in his life. He finally feels his body relax, and slumps against the wall, panting deep and fast. He looks up at Eren and immediately begins to cry, bringing his hands to his face and sobbing as ht pulls his legs to his chest, painfully aware of his soaking pants and the puddle around him.  
Eren rushes over to the blond, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. Armin notices that Eren is kneeling in the puddle and tried to speak, though he is cut off by Eren pressing his lips to the blondes. Shocked, Armin doesn’t react. Eren pulls away and gently smiles at the younger boy. “Hey, you made it longer than me Armin, you won.” He tries to cheer the other boy up, and Armin can’t help but smile back.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren decide to indulge their lover's fantasy for Valentine's Day.

Armin couldn’t remember when it was that he and Eren went from friends to lovers. They had always been a bit closer than what most would consider normal, and eventually Eren being a bit flirtatious and protective turned into holding hands and then kissing and soon enough, sex.   
Eren was very kinky. Armin on the other hand, was pretty vanilla. Sure, he would indulge Eren in his erotic fantasies, but Armin would have loved to just have a night of slow, passionate love making. He didn’t hate it when Eren would ask him to dress in drag or to let him tie him up or hurt him, he knew Eren loved it and would never do anything that was too far for his lover, but still, Armin craved something more gentle and intimate.   
Valentine's Day was coming up, and Armin knew exactly what he wanted to do for his lover; the first time Eren had ever kissed him, the two of them had been doing a hold, as Eren had suggested it the night before. Armin had ended up winning, but only because he was too embarrassed to piss with Eren and ended up wetting himself. Eren had kissed him to calm him down, and while helping Armin clean himself up, he had mentioned to the blonde that he had a bit of a piss kink. That was almost two years ago, and Eren had felt really bad afterwards, and he never really brought it up again to the blonde. But Armin knew that Eren was still into his little omorashi kink; he would go through Eren’s phone from time to time and see all the porn he had saved involving it.

After getting home from school, Armin would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. His parents were out of town for work and would be gone the entire week, it was a Friday night, and Eren was going to stay the entire weekend at Armin’s; but Jean had decided to call off work and Historia had came to Eren frantic at the end of the day begging him to cover Jean’s shift. As much as Eren hated Jean, he felt bad leaving Historia to work the bar all by herself, so he decided to help her out. Armin understood completely, but still, it kinda sucked. It would only be until 7, nothing crazy either, but what was Armin supposed to do for 5 hours while Eren was away?   
Oh he knew exactly what to do.   
Running to the fridge, Armin smiled seeing the two liters of coke he had bought before, grabbing one and opening it. He chugged as much as he could before the carbonation burned his throat, smiling seeing the amount he drank. This would be a piece of cake.   
By six thirty, Armin was half way with his second two-liter, and the amount of liquid mixed with the carbonation and caffeine was getting to him. Before he was too far along with it, he went to his room, grabbing some clothes he had stolen from Eren’s house wanting to use them for this special night. Stripping himself, he put on one of Mikasa’s old school uniform skirts; red and black plaid and very short, as it was her’s from the beginning of middle school. Next was one of Eren’s white button up shirts that the boy rarely ever wore. It was big on Armin, which was exactly what the blonde wanted. Next was one of the red collars and black leash Eren loved to use on his boyfriend, though it rarely met the light of day in order to keep it a treat. Finally, he pulled on the lace up white thigh highs he had bought; stealing some old clothes Mikasa couldn’t even wear anymore and his boyfriend’s shirt was one thing, Armin could never actually steal from a store. Once he was dressed, Armin rushed back to the living room, deciding to not drink the rest of the pop but to drink two tall glasses of water instead.   
At 6:55, Armin saw Eren’s headlights shining through the curtains, and his heart began racing. Hearing Eren’s car stop and the door open and close, he scrambled to the front door, pressing his thighs together, crossing his hands behind his back, and allowing the collar to dangle down from his neck, lying against his chest. When Eren knocked on the door, Armin called out with a “Come in” cocking his head to the side and grinning sweetly as Eren opened the door, locking it before turning to see his lover, drinking in the sinful sight. “Happy Valentine's Day, Eren,” Armin spoke, moving forward to wrap his arms around the taller boy’s neck, standing on tiptoes to press his lips to Eren’s.   
When the blonde pulled away, Eren smiled, looking down at the blonde lovingly. “Aww, this is for me?” Eren grinned, absently mindedly grabbing the leash and wrapping it around his hand a few times.   
“There’s something else too Eren. Come on~” The blonde spoke, face flushed as he grabbed Eren’s hand, leading him to his room and then into the attached bathroom. Once they were in the restroom, Armin began to unbutton the oversized shirt, and Eren quickly noticed his bulging bladder.   
“A-armin,” Eren spoke, breathless and with wide eyes. “Y-you didn’t…”  
Armin simply beamed at his lover as response. “I did. I know how much you like omorashi Eren, so I drank a bunch of pop and water, and now I gotta pee so bad~” Armin cooed with a voice dripping with absolute sin. With one hand, he began pressing on his firm bladder, letting out gasps and bringing his thighs together to stop himself from pissing; the other hand moved to one of his nipples, toying with the sensitive pink bud until it was hard, his cock quickly becoming erect under the skirt.   
Eren watched the entire thing with hungry eyes, cock stirring and pitching an impressive tent in his pants. Unable to take it anymore, Eren tugged on the leash, reveling in the way it made Armin gasp for breath and snap his head back. Armin, getting the message, followed Eren, who quickly closed the toilet lid and sat down, shoving Armin down to the floor below. “Spread your legs.” Eren commanded, and the blonde followed without hesitation, smirking, knowing the skirt was now just barely covering him. Eren stared down at Armin, “How bad do you have to piss?”   
“S-so bad, Eren! I… I don’t know if I can hold it much longer!” Armin responded. “Please, please Eren, I-I gotta pee!”  
“Touch yourself for me, I want to see you piss yourself and cum like the dirty slut you are.” Eren commanded, unzipping his own pants and stroking his cock.  
Eren wouldn’t have to tell Armin twice. Immediately, Armin’s hand went to his cock, stroking it quickly and moaning like a bitch in heat. His other hand went to his mouth, sloppily licking and sicking his fingers before bringing them to his ass, shoving them roughly inside of him. Curling his fingers so they were hitting just that right spot, Armin could feel his bladder spasming, ready to lose control at any minute. “E-Eren~” he moaned out, “G-gonna pis-” but before he could finish his sentence, Armin was crying out, loosing his composure and pissing, holding his cock so that the stream was going up and making a complete mess.   
“Oh, jesus fucking christ Armin…” Eren groaned once the blonde finished relieving himself, Looking up at his lover and panting, mouth open, Armin ran his hand through the puddle of piss he was now sitting in, bringing it so his mouth and sloppily licking it.  
Eren then stood up, grabbing Armin by the collar and forcing him to his feet, greedily claiming the blonde’s lips as his own. Pulling away, he smiled, moving his hands to take the collar off.   
“You gave me what I want, now it’s your turn.” he explained to the confused Armin, who felt his heart racing as Eren began to strip Armin of his now piss soaked skirt and thigh highs. Leaving them in the bathroom, Eren picked Armin up, and the blonde immediately wrapped his legs around the older boy’s waist. While carrying him to the bed, Armin was unable to hold back any moans as Eren began gently kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck; none of the usual frantic, violent biting, all slow, and deliberate. Rather than throwing Armin to the bed and ravishing him, Eren gently set Armin down, lovingly kissing his, hands gently traveling over his body and toying with all of the blonde’s sensitive spots. Armin panted heavily as Eren pulled away, traveling down his jaw and neck until he got to the smaller boy’s collar bones, one hand moving to lazily stroke the blonde’s cock, the other going to one of this nipples. Armin was gasping and moaning, not used to the sensations of this gentle sex. Continuing to move downward, Eren strayed to the nipple he wasn’t already playing with, teasing and sucking until Armin was begging for more.   
Leaning away, Eren quickly stripped himself of his clothing, Armin watching the whole time, licking his lips and moaning out “Eren…” as the older male moved a hand to his own cock, slowly stroking it, moaning for his lover and biting his bottom lip.   
Leaning back down, Eren grinds against Armin, ripping a whiny groan from the blonde before he leans up to look him in the eyes. “Armin, you are so, so beautiful. Every part of you.” Armin takes in a sharp breath as Eren moves a hand to the side of his face, rubbing a thumb across his lips. “Your lips are so fucking soft, they feel so good against mine, when you trace kisses all up and down me, when you suck my cock,” he travels his hand down to Armin's chest, “Your chest too, you have such cute, pretty nipples; and they’re so goddamn sensitive, it drives me absolutely crazy hearing the sounds you make when I play with them.” Next, he travels down to Armin’s thighs, “And your thighs, they’re so sensitive, I bet I could make you cum from just fucking them and not doing anything else, it’s amazing.” His hand travels back up to the blonde’s cock. “And your cock, oh my fucking god, Armin. It’s so small but absolutely fucking adorable. I love seeing you play with it when you’re begging me to fuck you, seeing it moving when you ride me, it’s so sexy, Armin, I can’t get enough of it,” and finally, Eren moves his hand down to his lover’s asshole, “And this; this cute, slutty little hole of yours. I remember the first time we had sex, I thought it was so fucking hot, how tight you are, how warm, how wet, how good it made me felt. But it was so amazing seeing the way he sucked me in, how greedy it was when I was stretching you, and when I finally entered you, it was so damn tight, I almost came right there and then.”   
And with that, Armin watched the brunette bring his fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva before slowly slipping them into him, immediately curling them and hitting the blonde’s prostate, ripping a sweet, loud moan that even surprises Armin, who quickly brings a hand to cover his mouth. Eren is a bit taken aback by the moan; it wasn’t like what he usually heard from his lover. Armin looks up with pupils blown, and lets another one of those moans as Eren curls and uncurls his fingers, pushing up into that spot that drives Armin absolutely mad. “E-eren, please…” Armin chokes out and Eren quickly leans down and kisses him before positioning himself to thrust into him.   
The sex is everything Armin could have wished for, with Eren caressing him the entire time, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster, and soon both boys were reaching their climax, Armin’s arms wrapped around Eren’s neck as he moaned out and came between them and Eren groaning Armin’s name as his cum filled the blonde.

At the end of the night, after both boys have had a few more rounds and cleaned themselves up, Armin snuggles into Eren’s larger body in his bed, unable to stop smiling as he and his lover share “I love you”s.


End file.
